


Proper Paperwork

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Tony works late to get everything just right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #504 "pedantic"

Tony looked up from his paperwork as a cup of coffee was plunked down on his desk. “Hey, thanks, boss.”

The squad room was empty, dark except for Tony’s desklamp, but he could still see the smile hovering on Gibbs’s face. “Had time to do this earlier, DiNozzo, instead of shooting rubber bands at McGee.”

“You saw that, huh? I picked ‘em all up.”

“I know,” said Gibbs. “Don’t stay too late, got it?”

“I won’t, boss,” Tony promised. “I just want to get all of this right, so no slimy lawyers can catch us on anything.”

Gibbs smiled. “Good.”

THE END


End file.
